Talk:Dragon Release Timeline
Well, it's started Now I will start adding more outgoing links from dragon type to their individual pages, linking dragons to the timeline, and answering the following questions: *When was the migration to the new server implemented? *What/when was the 'egg flood'? Was this the event where everybody madly produced eggs from every dragon mating available on their scrolls. Read something about it recently on here somewhere. BloodVeil 18:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) and, of course, proof reading would be nice... :) A Certain Unscrupulous Dragon Trainer 15:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm.....Horse Dragons before 26th August (was 2009)....I have an egg laid 23rd June 2010. I also keep hearing about "Halloween" releases. Some of the release order is wrong in the last few months eg Coastal waverunners. Sorry, don't have time now to work on it, just dropped in a 'prompt' re. 55 days. Also, Geodes (released as a Bred type). BloodVeil 18:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) That looks amazing......looking at the timeline release dates. There was also the "Festival of Eggs" in 2010 (?) with no new releases. Don't know when that happened or whether you want to put it on the list. I'm just adding bits and pieces as I check with info on other pages eg. when several new dragon types were released over several days, Waterhorse etc. BloodVeil 00:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) There must have been some point where new releases first started to receive a "name" eg. "Beat The Heat"? BloodVeil 00:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Original Dragons The following dragons are not original but are some of the earliest releases. All "original" dragons are dated May/June 2006. Red Dragons (Mine is dated Aug 05, 2007, right around the time I added the forums) Two-Headed Dragons (My male is dated Oct 12, 2007, females didn't arrive until May 13, 2008) Water Dragons (May 31, 2007) Zombies (May 2007) Bright Pinks (June 2, 2007) Golds (June 2, 2007) Chickens (June 2, 2007) Neglecteds (June 2, 2007) Grays (June 19, 2007) Red/Yellow Dinos (June 19, 2007) Silvers (September 22, 2007) Stone (October 5, 2007) Papers (December 3, 2007) --TJ09 18:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : I had been meaning to ask you about that, I remember reading somewhere that they were more dispersed than what we have. It seems to have slipped my mind a lot. : Thanks for posting those. I'll work on formatting them in. : : Alright, they're in. Votehim 06:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Purple Dinos' Release Purple Dinos aren't listed here. Their Wikia page says that the were released on 15th of July 2009, a day later "Moar egg" Release. I have just read that they were released "secretely" during this release (like the Black Striped), but exactly the same day or a day later? If someone knows better about them can fix this and add them here, please? MisunderstoodDreamer 18:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : I was there and I am pretty sure that they were released on the 14th, because I remember struggling to catch one and finally succeeding a day after I caught my first release dragons (like my Albino on the 14th: http://dragcave.net/view/abxO). My first Purple Dino was caught on the 15th: http://dragcave.net/view/8ZoY SH172 20:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) 2008 Release Dates I'm going to hazard a guess at Skywings being released between July 17th and July 19th. My reasoning is that - at the time - I saw a strange egg description and picked it up, and people had asked me "Where did you get that egg?", so it was relatively new. http://dragcave.net/view/ywnz for 'proof' if you need it. On the other hand, Guardians are a bit tricky. I had picked one of those up on September 01st, so it may or may not have been released up to three days prior to that. http://dragcave.net/view/Xu3z for proof. We can't really use TJ's dragons for evidence as they were always added beforehand, but I am in the process of searching for 2008 scrolls so I can make this a bit more exact. Ta! Xylene (talk) 04:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I could not find a Skywing older than July 19th on a user's scroll, but TJ says it was released on the same day as his, so I'm going to put it at July 12th. Might just be that nobody caught one, or the ratios said they were rare, or something. *00:30:48 TJ09: Do you maybe remember when Guardians and Skywings were released into the cave? The exact dates? Or maybe do you have them on record? *00:34:00 <~TJ09> Xylene, age of my guardians/skywings? *00:34:17 TJ09, but your stuff used to be created before the dragons were released in-cave. *00:36:34 <~TJ09> Xylene, no it didn't. Xylene (talk) 05:51, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Guardian Dragon Release Just found http://dragcave.net/view/6Tzl on one of my friend's scrolls. We can say that Guardians were released in August of 2008, now. Skywings are still pending. Xylene (talk) 05:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) *Hy there Xylene, thanks for sharing this information with us! :D greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 15:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) The oldest Guardian I could find after going through a couple hundred scrolls was this one http://dragcave.net/view/p16K on August 30th, but please see the 2008 Release Dates section for why I'm changing the date to August 25th. Xylene (talk) 05:51, January 29, 2013 (UTC)